moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seredar Al'dan
"The moment that you rely on anyone other than yourself, you're as good as dead"' - Seredar Al'dan' PAGE IS UNDER TEMPORARY RECONSTRUCTION; PLEASE DISMISS ANY INCONSISTENCIES YOU FIND. Seredar Al'dan (represented by the in-game character Seredár) is a self-proclaimed pioneer of engineering, self-made billionaire, former CEO of Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd., and is the current sovereign of the''' Al'dari Federation''' (represented by the in-game guild The Aldari Federation).[[Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd.|]] While his time in the public eye has captivated the interest of many, few can say much about him and his machinations with complete confidence, as he is extremely secretive about himself and his organization. Seredar is often regarded as a gifted marksman, a tactical and technological genius, a philanthropist, and a capitalist. Appearance As commonly seen among Night Elves, Seredar has eyes that are gold-yellow in color, the brightness of which fluctuates in accordance with his mood and attentiveness. Be Expanded Upon Personality Be Expanded Upon Relationships Newsong A mercurial, yet charming young Druid, and by far his most esteemed and loyal companion to date, '''Newsong was among the few people that can genuinely consider themselves a close friend to Seredar. This was visible in nearly every aspect of their interactions with one another, as their relationship can often be characterized by an immense amount of nagging and complaining, and an equal amount of standing at each others' sides with deep-seated approbation and camaraderie. Seredar was first approached by Newsong shortly after The Shattering (or Second Sundering), while he was hauling a deep-sea artifact from Vashj'ir across Stormwind City. The young Newsong, whose childish demeanor was only intensified by the house-cat tendencies brought about by her Druidic "Cat Form," saw the strange blue, squid-like object and swiped it from his back, speeding across the length of the city before being found by Seredar in an alleyway, chewing on it. After catching her and retrieving the artifact, it became apparent that Newsong was not someone that could easily have been shaken off. She followed him, asked him ridiculous questions, and persisted endlessly, but when considering how long she had originally evaded him for as well as the fight she put up when he finally confronted her, Seredar would later consider her naive and obnoxious behavior to be less of a curse and more of a reminder as to how useful she was to him. Being that she came to him at a time following the alleged death of his original animal companion, that which nearly all Beast Masters possess, Newsong often acted with the same discipline, loyalty, and ferocity that would be expected of a Hunter-pet— only she was a person. Though they both developed the unfortunate habit of frequently losing and regaining contact with one another, and though the time away often compromises their respect for one another upon return, the one absolute between these two, proven through numerous operations between the Second Sundering and the clearing of the Mists of Pandaria, is that regardless of the circumstance, if one calls, the other answers. Stårk A few short days after The Shattering (or Second Sundering), the refugees from Gilneas began to spill out of Darnassus and into the working world. Recognizing the opportunity to be had at hiring a fresh batch of refugees unemployed and in need of a steady income, Seredar's original company was among the first to welcome them. Of the first batch of Worgen employed was one by the name of Stårk, a newly-trained Druid and capable brawler. Stårk was a hard-working and dedicated employee capable of motivating his co-workers in ways that were once thought unimaginable. This, coupled with his fierce respect and loyalty to Seredar, earned him a quick progression through the organization's ranks, and for a time, he would serve as Seredar's most trusted adviser. Stårk was the first to call Seredar by "Lord" even though the Kaldorei had nothing more than an industry to lord over, which is likely one of the reasons that nearly all of their verbal exchanges were formal. This all came to a close after Stårk suddenly went missing during The Hour of Twilight. This is especially strange given that, throughout the duration of Stårk and Seredar's professional relationship, there never did seem to be any signs of dissatisfaction, or even rumors of a power struggle, and moreover, there were no known organizations that would have wanted to see the Kaldorei's right-hand man dead. Meoraksha Although Seredar refused to formally engage The Iron Horde in the Alternate Draenor, he did provide the Horde and Alliance forces with arms that would no doubt later wind up on the other side of The Dark Portal. With time to kill, and the need to validate his disinterest with the upcoming campaign, he eventually stepped foot on the planet in search of potential money-making resources. What he found instead, watching him curiously as he conducted his research, was Meoraksha, a Saberon seer in charge of a collection of nomads and refugees of her own kind known as The Wanderpaw Tribe. '''He was surprised to know that she had acquired a working knowledge of Common, presumably after months of observing conversation in Alliance outposts, and stayed in Draenor a while longer to learn more about her species. While they possess intensely differing opinions on virtually everything (reasonably considering that the Saberon are inertly tribal and Seredar is ferociously progressive), they still consider each other as friends and visit one another every so often. Dromwell Bowerly It was only shortly after Seredar's return to the public that he met Dromwell Bowerly who, at the time, seemed to be nothing more than a small-time thug convinced that he would be the man's best business partner yet. Considering how well hiring Gilneans turned out for his first company, '''The Al'dan Organization, Seredar reconsidered, and accepted Dromwell's assistance after founding Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. The Gilnean then went on to become on of the company's most prominent figures, taking on a significantly more amiable demeanor when in public while maintaining his original, acclaimed ruthlessness in combat. After a few months into the company's siding with the Everlast Accord, Dromwell had sped through the ranks, eventually acquiring the position of "Divison Leader" for the Bruiser Division, Al'dan Arms' center of control and ground forces. Origins (Speculation) Seredar's obsessive and taciturn nature has earned him quite the reputation across most of the Grand Alliance's city law enforcement. He has a file, without question, but the usefulness of the documentation found within is minimal, often bringing forth more questions than answers. He is marked down as having served in the Alliance military as a marksman unit during the opening days of the Burning Crusade, and promoted to an officer of ground intelligence as the Alliance and Horde's march on the Black Temple commenced. After the campaign in Outland had reached its apparent end, all traces of Seredar's presence, save his service record, seemed to vanish. be Expanded Upon Abilities, Equipment & Weapons Abilities Racial As any other Night Elf, Seredar has heightened hearing, better vision, and more agility, dexterity, strength and speed than most other races. He also possesses the ability to dissolve into the shadows when standing completely still, and is genetically an exceptional marksman. Martial Arts After cheating death a first time, Seredar quickly came to recognize the dangers of becoming disarmed. In response to this, he spent several years training under a number of unnamed hand-to-hand disciplines. These martial arts were well-varied, providing him with techniques that would aid him in long-range fights as well as close quarters, in incapacitating his foes as well as neutralizing them completely. Unlike some Monk forms of combat, Seredar's attacks are not at all flowery or choreographed, and instead, are quick, effective, and merciless; to him, a martial "art" is more accurately described as a tool. (Notable) Equipment Power Armor The MK4 Nefarian Power Armor (4 being the amount of times that the set has received changes both technical and stylistic) is about as enigmatic as the one who wears it. Unlike most power suits of the time, the MK4 does not overly-encumber or endanger the user in most cases, especially since it is no thicker than even the bulkiest of plate armor. It encompasses nearly his entire body, and maintains a deceptive appearance of being a composite of leather and mail armor. The exact features of the power armor are not known, but it does give him some clear advantages such as a boost to his strength, a high tolerance to the otherwise bone-fracturing kickback of powerful firearms, and a rigid defense against against conventional physical and magical attacks. His hood and mask, considered a part of this set and without a doubt his most recognizable possession, also has an unknown amount of features, though a few have been observed and reported. These include a black-tinted visor which slides down on command to provide alternative viewing modes such as thermal and night vision, and a means by which he can access his radio-communicator. The helmet also offers protection against blunt and piercing damage, and has been known to provide him with oxygen in situations of underwater combat; this suggests that both the mask and hood are bound together and reinforced by some sort of underlay or interior engineering. Prosthetic Limb Seredar's entire right forearm, up to and including his elbow, is bionic. The fingers of this prosthetic, the only things visible when wearing his fingerless gauntlets, are segmented and just as functional as his biological ones. The ring finger bears a curious, amethyst-colored stone that appears to serve no purpose other than as a show of the billionaire's wealth. The limb is also made almost entirely out of Arcanite, a metal that is highly flexible and known for its ability to turn away even the mightiest of blows, as well as for its scarcity and high monetary value— another sign of his wealth http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Arcanite_Bar. On the outer-side of his forearm is a shutter, which flicks open from time to time to reveal a backlit screen and a set of keys; he has been known to use this digital interface in order to communicate with others at long distance, disrupt and infiltrate other technologies, and as a variety of other utilities. Miscellaneous Equipment Be Expanded Upon Vehicles The Harkonnen Originally conceived as a small, single-person vehicle meant for transportation, The Harkonnen became became a massive, multi-purpose airship over the course of several years of planning, development, and assembly. The ship is rarely ever seen within a region or two of any capitol cities as to not attract the attention of the world's governments, and thus not much else is really known about the vessel. Descriptions from eyewitnesses suggest that the exterior design of the ship is inspired by the "Carrier" naval unit that was created and used by the Iron Horde, and that it is much more gargantuan and complex than any airship created by the New Horde or the Grand Alliance. Weapons Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle If there were anything about Seredar that was indicative of his "the bigger the better" philosophy, not much could compare to his massive sniper rifle. The look of the gun has been known to change from time to time, but there are a number of features that remain constant throughout all iterations of the weapon, including its firing power. The rifle always possesses a scope capable of variable zoom, the engraved wording "Peace Sells... / But Who's Buying?" along the side of its barrel(s), and a bayonet. The weapon fires custom .20mm rounds, which are famously capable of taking down entire tanks and are often of the FMJ (Full-Metal Jacket) or Incendiary variety. It has been depicted as both a semi-automatic and a bolt-action rifle in the past, and so it is not out of the realm of possibilities that there is some manner of select fire switch. Sin'do Death Pistols The Sin'do (roughly translated as "Blood Teacher" in Darnassian) Death Pistols are Seredar's signature anti-personnel combat pistols, and his weapon of choice when in a close-range fight. These handguns are 28 cm (11in) long, 15kg (33lbs) in weight, and fire custom .454 Casull rounds, which are often HP (Hollow-Pointed), giving them even more stopping power than conventional rounds of the same type. Each weapon has a magazine accommodating 6 rounds, a built-in laser sight, and a rail for attachable equipment such as flashlights and tactical knives. The gun packs a serious punch in both the target and the user, assuming the user is not wearing the designated augmentations designed to defend against the recoil; in other words, very few people other than Seredar can wield the weapon effectively, even if they were to find themselves in possession of it. Quotes When asked if he ever removes his mask "No." "Contrary to popular belief, you don't need to be a wealthy, eccentric businessman to be a thief." Trivia * All variation's of Seredar's sniper rifle possess a quote etched onto the barrel which states "Peace Sells... / But Who's Buying?" which is a reference to a Megadeth album and song of the same name, and is interesting when considering that the theme of the song differs significantly from Seredar's alleged capitalistic views. * The pistols that Seredar dual-wields were inspired by and adapted from the "Jackal" pistol used by Alucard in the Japanese anime Hellsing Ultimate. * When riding the Depleted-Kyparium Rocket, Seredar can sometimes be heard yelling "All systems, full power!" which is the same line used by Doctor Eggman when he attacks in Sonic DX for the Sega Dreamcast and Nintendo Gamecube; the mount also closely resembles Doctor Eggman's "Egg Mobile." * The android replicas that are often found in the place of Seredar when he is defeated are suspiciously reminiscent of the Doctor Doom's "Doombot" from the Fantastic Four Marvel comics. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Engineers Category:Merchants